The invention pertains to glide boards, especially skis or snowboards, and to a profile rail system.
It is common practice to fasten binding plates on skis, for fastening the actual ski binding, using a profile rail system. This includes two parallel profile rails, which are located on top of the ski oriented in the longitudinal direction of the ski and fastened by means of fastening screws.
The disadvantage of this practice is the large number of fastening screws necessary for fastening the profile rails to the ski body. Among other things, this complicates the assembly process and it also requires a relatively large cross section for the profile rails in order to provide the holes necessary for the fastening screws. Furthermore, there is a risk of the profile rails being deformed due to tightening of the screws, resulting in an enlarged cross section at the location of the screws, making the attachment of the binding plates to the profile rails difficult or impossible.
An object of the invention is to prevent this problem by exemplifying a glide board with an improved profile rail system.
In the invention, at least one profile rail is connected permanently to the ski body by at least one further, formed profile or peg section by means of a peg connection, also by means of additional gluing. The assembly of the profile rails preferably takes place during the manufacture, or during pressing of the glide boards. The embodiment according to the invention has numerous advantages. They include the fact that a very precise and homogeneous connection between the profile rails and the glide board bodies is achieved, and that the cross section of the profile rail can be kept small, which helps considerably to reduce the weight and improve the appearance. Furthermore, optimum function and performance (direct transfer of force, optimum flex compensation, etc.) are achieved. Furthermore, optimum function and performance (direct transfer of force, optimum flex compensation, etc.) are achieved.
Further basic advantages of the invention include the optimal technical and visual integration of the glide board binding or binding plate system, and high versatility of the system due to the possibility of fastening different types of binding or binding plates simply by sliding them on. Finally, the embodiment according to the invention presents a comprehensive and convincing technology for the user.
In a further general embodiment of the invention, the binding of the glide board is fastened to the at least one profile rail on the glide board by sliding it on as a fully functional unit. This embodiment offers the additional advantage of fast and easy assembly of the binding or the binding unit, by simply sliding it on and then fastening it. A screw connection is no longer necessary for attaching the binding.